edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Labyrinth of pipes
This is a chapter of Eds in the Dark Future. [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Plot] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Life in the Vault 3 started to be good for some'.But not everyone wanted to live here.Among them: Eddy, Kevin, Rolf, and Jonny.All four wanted to be outside and have fun again like old times.It had been six months since the world was destroyed.In one day, while working on computer Eddy voice is heard over the intercom saying: ] "Dear inhabitants of the vault.Because you worked continuously for six months you'll be free. [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Yees!"Eddy shouted happily. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Immediately went to the 12th floor to have fun with others.There were many people who enjoyed their day off.Eddy met with his friends at the poker table and began to play some games.While playing poker, Eddy was once the head of an envelope. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "What is that crap?"Ask. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Maybe has something inside."Edd said."Let's see." ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Eddy opened the envelope was a letter he wrote: ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Eddy, come with your friends on the 1st floor in 5 minutes." ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Who sent this ticket?"Eddy asked. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "I do not know."Kevin said. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future However Eddy, Edd, Ed and Kevin have decided to go.They went to the 1st floor where the pipes are all safe.While standing there he heard a voice Eddy said: ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Did you get my ticket?" ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Eddy turned his head.It was Kankers. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Kankers!!!"Shouts Eds. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Yes!"Answered. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Then they started to run.Kevin was left alone."About me."He shouted. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future In Eds. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Eds Kankers ran continuously watching him everywhere.Wherever he went there and came those psychopaths. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "What do we do?"Edd asked. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "I do not know but we have to hide somewhere."Eddy said. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future While fleeing, they managed to hide under a pipe and Kankers have passed them without them noticing.Eds were now safe.When Kankers were removed, they went out and began to seek out.As they walked, Ed suddenly says: ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Smell of steak!" ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Impossible!"Edd said. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "It's true."Ed said.Follow me. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Then Edd and Eddy started by Ed.When they arrived at the show Ed, Eddy said suddenly: ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Ed, you idiot!That's not steak but fire." ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future In Kevin. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Kevin began searching for the Eds to go there.But while riding, he began to experience the sensation that is watched.Eventually he turned his head and saw a shadow chasing him. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Who's there?"Kevin said. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future But shadow disappeared.After a while Kevin turned his head again and again saw the same shadow.Then he started to run.Seeing that shadow following him, Kevin was hiding in a pipe.Sitting there, he saw a person he ran before."So the person is a man who follows me."Kevin said his mind. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future In Eds ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future When they saw the fire that burned tubes, Eds decided to summon aid.While fleeing, they saw a man working on the pipes. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "What are you doing?"Asked the man. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Help!There's a fire."Eddy said. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Where?" ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future After they found the place, one man called aid.Within minutes, dozens of agents began to extinguish the fire.After an hour they were all safe.Because the problem was solved, Eds decided to return to their rooms.When they entered the elevator, they saw that three people were still there.When they began to climb one of those mysterious said: ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "How are you darling?" ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Eds turned their heads.They were Kankers. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "What are you doing here?"Eddy said. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "I thought that the elevator is an intimate place."Said Lee Kanker. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Nooooooo!!!"Shouts Eddy. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future Later. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future While Kevin, Nazz and Rolf were preparing for bed Eds appear on the face full of lipstick. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "What happened to you?"Ask Kevin. ] [http://edfanon.wikia.com/%20wiki%20/%20Eds_in_the_Dark_Future "Do not ask."They said Eds. ]